mittelalterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Königtum in England
Das Königtum (cynedōm) war bei den Angelsachsen schon sehr früh bekannt. Auch hier machte ein Kleinkönigtum den Beginn (s. Staatsverfassung), über dessen Stellung im einzelnen aus den Quellen verhältnismäßig viel zu ersehen ist, da es weit in die geschichtliche Zeit hereinreicht. Geschichte Wie das Kleinkönigtum auf den Britischen Inseln entstand, darüber sind im Grunde nur Vermutungen möglich, doch werden die 495 in England einfallenden Führer (aldormen) der Sachsen schon 519 als Könige erwähnt, und ihr Aufsteigen zu dieser Stellung erklärt sich am besten durch die Annahme, daß diese früheren Clans Cerdric und Cynric alle bis dahin unverbundenen Westsachsen vereinigten und alle Angehörige des Stammes gegenüber dem Ausland vertraten. Neben diesem Kleinkönigreich der Westsachsen finden sich Könige in Kent, Mercien, Essex, Sussex, Ostanglien und Northumbrien; oft sind auch diese Gebiete zeitweise in noch kleinere Königreiche geteilt. Erst der Übergang zum Großkönigtum unter Egbert von Wessex um das Jahr 800 wie unter Edgar von England im 10. Jh. brachten langsame Veränderungen mit sich, und die königliche Machtfülle steigerte sich infolge der Erweiterung des Herrschaftsgebietes. Äußerlich zeigte sich dies in den neuen Titeln wie "imperator", "cyning and casere totius Britanniae", "totius Albionis imperator Augustus" oder "Bryten-walda". Die mundbyrd des Königs stieg auf 5 Pfund an, das Delikt des Hochverrats bildet sich aus und die Stellung des Königs als Gefolgsherr aller Untertanen (cynehlāford) trat deutlich hervor. Rechte und Pflichten Der König (cyning, þēoden, dryhten) wurde vom Witenagemot gewählt (s. auch Königswahl), wobei in der Regel an demselben Adelsgeschlecht festgehalten wurde, wenn auch keineswegs immer der Sohn dem Vater folgte. Zeichen eines Übergangstadiums in der Konsolidierung der sogenannten "sieben Königstämme", der "Heptarchie", ist die vorkommende Aufteilung des Landes unter mehrere Söhne. Vom Witenagemot konnte der König auch wieder abgesetzt werden. Etliche Zeit nach Einführung des Christentums hört man auch von Krönungen angelsächsischer Könige (s. Königskrönung). Beschränkungen In seinen Rechten (cyninges gerihta) war der König erheblich durch das Witenagemot beschränkt, dessen Mitwirkung er zu Gesetzgebung, Rechtsprechung, Entscheidung über Krieg und Frieden, Auflegung von Abgaben und Verfügung über Hoheitsrechte bedurfte. Sein Verhältnis zum Volk beruhte schon früh auf einem wechselseitigen, von ihm dem Volk und von diesem ihm geleisteten Eid. Die Eidesformel ist aus dem 10. (9.?) Jh. erhalten und seinem Inhalt nach, einen Vertrag (formael) bekräftigend, eine gegenseitige Treuepflicht begründet. Der König ist hlāford and mundbora des ganzen Volkes, und so konnte das Volk, wenn der König erschlagen wurde, wie der Gefolgsmann bei Tötung seines Herrn, eine besondere, dem Wergeld gleiche Buße verlangen, die cynebōt. Rechtsprechung Aber auf der anderen Seite erlangte das angelsächsische Königtum schon in der kleinstaatlichen Zeit eine Fülle bedeutender Macht. Das gesamte Beamtenwesen, geistliches wie weltliches, war königlich; der Volksbeamte war verschwunden, der Königsdienst hob den Stand. Der Friede wurde vom Volksfrieden zum Königsfrieden und damit der Angelsachse zum cyngesfriðman, die Schutzgewalt (mundbyrd) des Königs war mit 60 Schillingen zu büßen, wogegen die des Eorl nur mit 12. Neben dem allgemeinen Frieden entwickelte sich allmählich der besondere, vom König ausgehende Königsfrieden, der die Umgebung des Königs und alle die schützte, die er in seinen Schutz genommen hatte (s. Friede). Alle Leitung der Rechtsprechung ging schon früh vom König aus, der selbst oberster Richter war und als solcher das Recht der Begnadigung hatte, von dem sich alle Rechtsprechungsgewalt ableitete. Er erließ das Aufgebot (fyrd) und war oberster Heerführer. Mit dem germanischen König im Allgemeinen teilte der angelsächsische Kleinkönig das Recht, ein Gefolge zu halten (s. Gefolgschaft), womit der königliche Hof in Zusammenhang steht. Titel und Insignien Sein Titel war anfangs nur "cyning", allenfalls unter Hinzufügung des Volkes, wie z.B. in Cantwara cyning oder auch rex Canciae, rex Anglorum et Saxonum, aber schon im 7. Jh. mit Zusätzen wie deo disponente, deo adiuvante, dann mid godes gife ausgestattet (s. Gottesgnadentum), wie der König selbst schon früh als Gottes Stellvertreter aufgefaßt wurde. Als Insignien dienten eine Lanze (ags. þūf) mit einer Fahne (?), Hochsitz (cynestōl) und Krone. Ein höheres Wergeld kam ihm wie jedem Mitglied der königlichen Familie wohl überall zu. Finanzielle Rechte Auch die finanziellen Rechte des Königs waren schon in der frühen angelsächsischen Periode nicht unbedeutend. Der König besaß Grund und Boden wie alle Freien des Landes, daneben aber auch als König ein Krongut, den dominicatus regis ad regnum pertinens (cyninges ham, cyninges tun), wobei allerdings die feste Abgrenzung zwischen diesen beiden Vermögen erst im Laufe der Zeit erfolgte (s. Krongut). Außerdem stand dem König das Obereigentum am ganzen Lande zu. Von den Bußen und Strafgefällen erhielt er einen bestimmten Anteil, insbesondere aber die Bannbuße (oferhyrnes; cyningeswite, s. Bann, Friedensgeld) und in weitem Umfang konfisziertes Gut (Ächtergut). Sowohl Abgaben von (Natural-) Beiträgen durch die Untertanen (feormfultume) wie die Verpflegung des Königs und seines Gefolges auf Reisen, die Gastung (feorm) unterstützen die königliche Wirtschaft. Außerdem kamen Zölle, Münzrecht und eine Reihe von Regalien, wie Strandrecht, Schatzrecht, Berg- und Salzregal usw hinzu. Siehe auch Quellen * The Constitutional History of England in Its Origin and Development. William Stubbs. The Clarendon press, 1875. Band 1 (6. Ausgabe), S. 158 ff,. 187 ff. * The Saxons in England; a history of the English commonwealth till the period of the Norman conquest (1876). John Mitchell Kemble. Band II (2. Ausgabe), S. 1 ff. * The Constitutional History Of England. F. W Maitland. At The University Press, 1919. S. 54 ff. * Gesetze der Angelsachsen. Felix Liebermann. Savigny-Stiftung. M. Niemeyer, 1906. Band II (2. Ausgabe), S. 548-558. * Englische verfassungsgeschichte: bis zum regierungsantritt der königen Victoria. Julius Hatschek. David Brown Book Company, 1978. ISBN 3511009316, ISBN 9783511009311. * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, Band 3. Johannes Hoops, 1918-1919. Art. König, S. 74, § 11 ff. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Adel Kategorie:Staatswesen in England